I'm Not My Mother
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: What if Eris, the goddess of chaos, had a half-human, half-goddess daughter she sent to help ensue said chaos? What if this daughter, named Abyss, fell for a bilge rat? Rat/OC I only own Abyss


What if Eris, the goddess of chaos, had a half-human, half-goddess daughter she sent to help ensue said chaos? What if this daughter, named Abyss, fell for a bilge rat? Rat/OC

* * *

Rising from her bed of soft clouds, Abyss woke to the soft voice of her mother. "My dearest, it's time to open those ocean-blue eyes. Today's the day." Abyss yawned and weightlessly flowed to her mother's side. After rubbing her eyes, she smiled lazily and followed Eris.

"Must it be? Today seems like too nice of a day to cause chaos." Abyss sighed.

Eris noticed how her daughter eyed the oceans of the world below. She gave a motherly smile and said, "Damn me eternally for conceiving you with a sailor. If only your father had been a god. You'd be more willing to help me with my chaos."

"Maybe. But, in your own words, Mother, 'He was just sooooooo cute'." Both then laughed as they continued toward the globe.

Eris look around her at the moving constellations. "Wake up, my beauties. Rise and shine." The constellations began to take shape into the Greek monsters they were interpreted as by the humans. "It's a brand new day. And the mortal world is at peace." After a few moments of silence, she then giggled. "But not for long. Just look at them. I pull one tiny thread and their whole world unravels into chaos. Glorious chaos."

Abyss looked closer at the globe and noticed something. "What have we here?"

The goddess of chaos looked at the same spot as her daughter and smiled. "And what could be more perfect than this?"

The demi-goddess slightly smirked before saying, "A noble prince. A priceless treasure. And a black-hearted thief."

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Eris stated. She then turned to the Greek sea monster. "Cetus, you know what to do." He then obediently fell to the seas. Eris then turned to Abyss. "Dearest, I need your help with this one."

"How will I help, Mother?"

"I am sending you to Earth. There, you will watch a crew on a ship, make sure they don't interfere with my plan." Eris explained.

"How can I watch them?"

"Remember, Abyss, it was by Poseidon's blessing that you were granted a goddess of the seas. Use your imagination." And with that, Eris pushed her daughter to the earth below. "Let the games begin." She smiled to herself.

* * *

Abyss' legs merged together to created a golden fin. once in the water, she found Cetus. And when he spotted her, he swam up to her and nudge her affectionately. Abyss grinned and patted Cetus' head. "Good boy." She gently praised. They both then turned to watch the battle unfold on the ships. "Which ship should I go on, boy? The one with the handsome and noble prince, or the one with black-hearted pirates?" Cetus seemed to shrug. "You're right. Best wait and see for myself." She then smirked. "Race ya." She then took off and swam to the ships. Cetus seemed to laugh and chase after her.

Once they were close enough and they saw how calm everything had been, Abyss rolled her eyes. "It's far too peaceful." Cetus took his cue and rammed one of his tentacles through the blue ship. The demi-goddess was having a laughing fit as she watched the chaos. The sea monster then started to climb onto the larger ship and attack the men aboard. Abyss noticed the thief she saw earlier try to run from the ship and hop back onto his own. "Cetus! Stop him!" She screamed. The sea monster did as he was told and pushed the smaller ship away before the pirate could jump. And he didn't look too happy at the condition his ship was.

Abyss backstroked around in small circles as she watched the scene. She noticed how some of the men were really close and smirked. "Hungry?" She asked. With that, Cetus opened his moth and shot out his tongue, grabbing one man and swallowed him whole. She also saw a black powder barrel with a lit fuse tossed in the air and Cetus swallowed that, too. She rolled her eyes before she heard her mother in her head. _"Abyss, dive down and wait till you see me. This is where your mission will begin."_ With that, she did as she was told. She soon saw Cetus falling down toward the ocean floor. She knew he was fine.

After a few minutes, she saw her mother's likeness appear before her inside a bubble with the pirate. "It's a date then, Sinbad. And to help you to the surface and to make sure you get the Book, Abyss with accompany you." Abyss swam around the bubble in a sensual manner, smiling seductively at Sinbad, who just stared in awe.

"Is that a mermaid?" He asked.

"In a way. She's actually my daughter, blessed by Poseidon to be a goddess of the seas. She will help you." Eris explained. Abyss nodded at what her mother said. She then waved and gestured for him to come closer. Once he was close enough, she pressed her palm against the bubble, as did he. She then grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the surface.

Once up, both took deep breaths. Sinbad turned to see Abyss no longer had a fin but a pair of legs. His ship then went by and Kale grabbed both of them from the water, flinging them on deck. The crew cheered that their captain was alive.

"What happened down there?" Kale asked as he helped him up.

Sinbad coughed as he helped Abyss stand up as well. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He noticed how she still wore her white dress and her colorfully beaded belt. She looked more human that goddess.

"Try me." Kale said.

"Alright, here it goes. So I meet Eris, the goddess of chaos, she's got a major crush on me, and she invited me back to her place." Sinbad explained.

The crew laughed at that. Even Abyss thought his description of the event was hilarious. "Ha! That's a good one. Goddess of chaos? Oh, I'm writing that down."

"What about the girl?" Rat asked as he eyed Abyss.

"She's the daughter of Eris, and also she happens to be a mermaid." Sinbad tried. The crew continued to laugh.

"I actually was on a small boat that drifted too far from Syracuse. The commotion from the sea monster destroyed my boat and I nearly drowned. Thankfully, Sinbad found me and pulled with him. Now, I'm on a ship with you charming gentlemen." She giggled slightly at the man hanging on to the ropes from the mast.

"May I know your name, Señorita?" He asked.

"My mother calls me Abyss." She smiled. She found this man quite charming.

Rat smiled at that before turning to his captain. "So, that's it then? No book? Now what do we do?"

"Have a little patience, Rat. It's not like we know where its going." Sinbad stated as he watched the ship the Book of Peace was traveling on. He then turned back to Abyss. "Well, if you're going to be on my ship, you're not going to sit around and watch the rest of the crew work. I'm putting you with Rat to work in the crow's nest." He smirked, expecting Abyss to throw a fit.

Instead, she smiled and saluted him. "Aye-aye, Captain." She then walked to the mast and started to climb, smirking at her captain.

Sinbad scowled before turning to Rat. "Keep an eye on her. I don't want her doing anything she shouldn't." And with that, he turned to the wheel and steered the ship.

When Rat climbed to the crow's nest, she was surprised to see Abyss looking out to the sea with a spark in her eyes. He decided that it was time to lay down his real charm. "Truly, Poseidon has blessed us to have a Siren on our ship."

Abyss giggled. "You wouldn't be saying that if you saw a real Siren." She then turned to look at him. "So, why do they call you Rat?"

He chuckled nervously. "Well, when I was younger, I stowed away on the same ship as Sinbad and Kale. When they found me, they called me a bilge rat. It sort of stuck from there." He then smiled. "So, why does your mother call you Abyss?"

She giggled again. "Well, my mother told me that my father was a sailor. And she knew I'd love the sea just like him. So, she named me Abyss." She watched as Rat smiled at her. This was a very interesting turn of events.

* * *

Eris smiled as she watched her daughter. "Just like your mother." She sighed. "Falling for the charms of a mortal man." She then rolled her eyes. "And here I had hoped you could do better." She then smirked. "Things just got a lot more interesting."

* * *

They exchanged small talk for the rest of the voyage until they reached Syracuse. Abyss had always wanted to go to the City of the Sea. It was even more beautiful than she imagined it would be. She grabbed a rope and slid down to the deck. As she was about to step on the dock, Sinbad stopped her. "No. I want you to watch the ship. Should be simple enough for a woman. Once we're back with the Book, you can leave and do what ever it is that mermaids do." And with that, Sinbad left. Abyss just smirked. Her mother was going to do something to cause trouble. She just knew it.


End file.
